my lost wolf
by wolf4life
Summary: two months past and the death of their friendship huants them both. bella tries her best to fix things but it seems that jacob isnt intristed. can she get through to him. and can he fight the war between the volturi. read and find out!


_Chapter one…_

**Its been two long months since I've talked to him. Every phone call I made, he never picked up. every letter I wrote, he never replied. Was this it? could this be the ending to our friendship? I sat in my room. Going through all the pictures I've took ever since I moved here. Half of them, were me and Jacob…the rest I just ignored. I could hear us laughing as we joked around in his shed. His smile running through my head making my grin. I remembered telling myself I could never live without Edward being in my life, when I could. Its Jacob, that kept me together. My friendship with him was what gave me reason to live. Now here I sit, with only memories to hold. The way I hurt him, was something I can never fix. His presence gave me joy, while mine gave him hell. His soft gentle voice sang like a lullaby, drifting me off to sleep. He gave me more than what I really needed, and I gave him less then what he disserved. To lose my only friend who was there when I didn't notice was like loosing the freedom I didn't see! I would trade my life, just to hear him say **'_hi'_**. Warm tears flooded my eyes. Traveling down my cheeks and dripping onto my photo's**

**Hearing the door knob move, I quickly wiped my tears, but it wasn't enough to hide my pain. Charlie entered my room, with Edward behind him. I gathered the photos as fast as I could, tossing them back into the small box. Charlie left, but Edward stayed. The look in his eyes told me everything. He sat on the side of my bed hugging me tight. A flash back hit me as I pictured Jacob in his spot. The tears came back running faster then before. I held onto Edward as I began to cry. The pain was just too much to handle.**

"Bella my love…" **Edward whispered as he stroked my hair. **"there's no need to cry, he will come back, when he's ready"

**I pulled away, to look up at him. His face was blurry from the tears I had shed.**

"don't you get it!" **I cried**, "he's _**never **_coming back,…no matter how much prey or how much I beg…he wont return"

**Edward pulled me closer to him once again, keeping his cold arms rapped around me. I sunk into his chest, crying my way to sleep.**

**Next mourning I found my self lying peacefully on my bed. The thought of Edward being here last night popped in my head. He must have laid me down when I fell asleep. I got up from where I laid, dragging the soft thin blanket with me. Taking each step carefully I made my way down stairs. The TV was on but Charlie wasn't there…**

**Today he had to work overtime at the sheriffs department, I remembered as I took a seat on the couch. Another flask back hit me, like a bat meeting the ball. **

*******flash-back***

"Jake what 7 times 4?" **I asked as I continued to read my text book. I looked up seeing Jacob rolling his eyes at me.**

"Bella, why cant you figure that out on your own?"** he asked me as he wrote an answer down.**

"I wasn't in the mood to figure it out" **using the number in another problem.**

***end of flash-back***

**Shaking the memory out of my head, I began to flip through the channels.**

**The phone rang from the kitchen. Sighing I got up.**

"hello?" I said as I picked up the phone. **My widen as I heard Billy on the other line.**

"Bella thank god, I know Jacob doesn't want anything to do with you, but ever since you guys got into a fight that day he's just been…he's not himself lately" **he explained. By the tone of his voice I was guessing that Jacob wasn't there or that he didn't know Billy was calling over here.** "Bella I'm asking- no I'm begging you, please talk to him"

"sure, I've been trying to do that but-"

"I have to go, it seems that Jacob has returned from his walk, please Bella try" **he added before hanging up. Still in shock, I hung up the phone. Billy words replayed over and over in my head, pushing me more and more till finally I broke.**

**Staying in the black sweat pants and t shirt I through on my coat and headed of the blacks. Finding the keys in my pocket I started the engine. I pulled out of the drive way and headed down the treat. Second thoughts started to hit me.**

**What would he say, would he even talk to me…what would I say. I couldn't think strait. It wasn't long till I pulled up to the faded red house. I cut the engine, waiting to see if he would come out…**


End file.
